A Loe Story
by njlove63
Summary: A total loe story, rated M for some sexual interaction, etc.
1. Chapter 1

INTOXICATION

The lights flashed on and off. As the songs blared through the speakers. The revolving dance floor spun its occupants slightly. Lilly's blonde hair swayed back and forth. As her thin petite body popped and locked to low by Flo-Rida. She closed her eyes as she spun around. She could feel bulbs flashing as phones were pulled out to take videos. As the song ended she stopped and saw what everyone was staring at. A man had come out of V.I.P. section and was searching for someone. Yet, everyone crowded around and he couldn't find it. Whatever it was. So, Lilly focused on the DJ, Dj Mike (Mike Stanley the third.) She managed her way over to him and recommended her favorite song, Radar by Britney Spears. DJ Mike smiled at his old friend and placed the song on. The Beat started softly and grew into a boom. As Lilly made her way to the center of the dance floor she grooved to the intoxicating lyrics: _I DON'T THINK YA KNOW…_

Lilly's body grabbed a willing partner and they both started to dance. More Lilly than Him but still. Lilly never noticed how intently he stared, but soon the song was over and Lilly whispered a sweet goodbye to the man as walked to the bar. She couldn't sit at the bar do to how tiny the dress was. It was a small strapless number with a gold sparkles design that complemented her figure perfectly. But the actual dress was a dark violet that made her green eyes pop. She wore Italian handmade leather pumps that seemed to be amazing enough. Ever since Miley came out with her secret, designers have been pressuring her to wear more of their items. Most of it goes to Lilly, since Miley and Hannah can't wear the same outfit twice.

Lilly sighed softly. As she stood, she told the bartender, Tony, to fix her usual Martini. The shaker mixed softly compared to the blaring music. Lilly's eyes began its wander of the guests at the club tonight. She smiled at her friend who played with the music in the DJ's booth. When her cell began to ring she answered loudly and made her way to the exit.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Joe and his brothers had just walked into the ranging club called Intoxication. He had heard it had some seriously sick beats made by their DJ. Mike, he thought it was. He walked into the V.I.P. booth and had head over to the DJ booth. He walked in and saw Mike Stanley the third a.k.a. Oliver. He strode over and slapped his old pal on the back. Oliver turned around to find Joe Jonas standing before him. He slapped Joe's open hand and pulled him into a manly hug. They spoke about Oliver's Dj-ing and Joe's new album. When someone caught his eye. She was the most beautiful thing to grace his eyes in his whole entire life. He made his way down the dance floor only to be bombarded by fans upon fans. He saw as she made her way to the DJ booth and utter something in Oliver's ear. There was slight bit of jealousy as the words were being exchanged on Joe's part. Yet, when the two parted his sigh of relieve came too. He made his way to the center of the dance floor as did she. Then Radar by Britney Spears came on. And he smiled at the now dancing girl as he made his way over to her.

Now in the center of the floor people were staring at him as he stared at her. Soon she pulled him into her and they danced to the syncopated rhythm in sync to each other. She seemed to be out of this world and as the music stopped his heart dropped. She leaned forward and whispered thanks and goodbye, that sent tingles down his spine and he blushed a deep crimson red. Joe Jonas blushed, he never blushed. His thoughts were swirling in his head as the sweet smell of her coconut shampoo enthralled his senses. He was in a daze for a bout 5 minutes until he notices her leaving with her phone to her ear he decided to follow.


	2. High Off Her

High off her

The music faded away as Lilly stepped across the sidewalk. She never seemed to notice the figure following close behind her. Her steps sounded off faster heartbeats in her follower. Lilly was too deep into the conversation to her the heavy breathing close behind her. She was too busy getting yelled at by Miley to hear the steps getting closer. Miley screamed at Lilly's stupidity. She claimed how Lilly messes everything up. She yelled into the cell phone how Lilly was too childish and couldn't even remember one sleepover with Miley. Lilly gave into Miley's act and apologized profusely. Tears started to stream out of her eyes as the ranting went on. Lilly could not take it and hung up on the bashing girl. Lilly stopped and turned to see a smirking face in the shadows.

" What are you smiling at?" Lilly questioned the curious boy.

As he came out of the shadows, Lilly's eyes widened. She hadn't seen him in years. They use to be best friends until he left for the 3yr world tour. His eyes looked upon her with a different gleam. One she never saw when he looked at her. It was a look of want or lust.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe looked at the babe walking in front of him. She seemed so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. As he followed, he heard snippets of her conversation. Mostly, the name Miley was used. He thought of the name and knew exactly who the blonde beauty was: Lilly Truscott. He breathed heavily over her curvy body and swaying hips. How had she grown into such a smoking hot woman from a tomboyish skater chick? When Lilly's conversation ended, she turned to him and asked about his smiling. He stepped out of the shadows and into the streetlight to see Lilly's eyes widen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Lilly barely stumbled out. 

Joe looked into her deep blue yes and answered, " To find you. You are a great dance partner, ya know?"

Lilly looked up and blushed slightly at the complement her best friend made.

" That was you? During Radar?" Lilly questioned again. Joe nodded and smirked.

" You made me feel tingles everywhere just being around you."

Lilly blushed at the complement made by Joe Jonas.

Lilly looked down at the concrete. Joe pulled her chin up and leaned into Lilly. His lips pecked the top lip as he deepened the kiss. Joe's tongue made an entrance into Lilly's mouth. Lilly's body stated in shock until it gave into the temptation and kissed back. The kiss turned into a heated makeout session until…


	3. a goodnight kiss

Dedicated to my BFF G.M.

Enjoy!

Warning: WILL GO INTO MORE DETAIL IN MAKEOUT SESSION!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lilly looked down to the concrete. Joe's soft hand pushed her chin up facing him. When Joe leaned into Lilly and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled the pack of Lilly's neck into him so he could deepen the kiss. Her body stayed in shock throughout. He cupped her jaw in his hands as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Lilly's eyes softened and she gave into the temptation and kissed back. Then Joe her bottom lip and moved down her jaw line and nibbled on her earlobe. This sent tingles down Lilly's spine. Joe made his way down her neck, sucking lightly as he progressed. Lilly's body felt like fire as he moved and she let out a slight groan of pleasure. Joe smirked and almost continued when his cell phone pieced the night. He cursed his always available cell phone coverage. As he stepped away from Lilly and answered the phone he caught his breath. 

" H…hee..hello?" Joe asked.

"Joe its me. Where have u been? We're waiting on u nick's getting restless." Kevin replied

"I just- ok im on my way." Joe hung up the phone and looked at the girl before him.

"Lilly? Hey u wanna come and see Kevin and Nick? I'm sure they would be delighted to see u." Joe asked, hoping she would say yes.

" Sure y not?" she answered and wandered beside him as they made their way back.

Joe could smell her coconut shampoo that put him in a daze. They walked into the club as the lights flashed around them. They walked the steps to the V.I.P. booth and were greeted by Kevin.

"Where the hell have u been?" Kevin practically screamed in Joe's ear.

"With her." Joe shrugged toward Lilly.

Kevin looked at the girl for a second and practically became a fangirl, "LILLY! OMG! IS THAT U? WHERE HAVE U BEEN HIDING?"

Lilly's eyes widened as Kevin charged toward her with open arms and constricted her. Joe let out a light chuckle and Lilly gave give cold glare.

"UM, Kevin…I can't breath." Lilly barely whispered.

"Oh..um . I'm sry I just haven't seen u in like years!" Kevin bubbled with excitement.

"Yep. Maybe we should hang out later." Lilly replied and started to leave.

Joe grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Just now. Can't ya stay another hour or so?" he pouted playfully.

"Maybe another time." Lilly answered sweetly.

"Don't leave without ur goodnight kiss."

He leaned and kissed her sweetly on the lips. As she turned away to go home she smiled and waved at the brothers. She wondered what this summer would be like with them here.


	4. dancing w starbucks

Dedicated to my new pal: Ashlee aka ashyboo( HERE YA GO BABAY GURL

Dedicated to my new pal: Ashlee aka ashyboo( HERE YA GO BABAY GURL!)

Ok so I have been sick today. And it sux! So I have decided to update so of my stories.

So read the last chapter to find out what happened read the last chapter.

Ever since that fateful meeting, Joe has had his head in the clouds (sry for the 4 "h's" in a row) and Lilly has focused on her new passion ballroom dancing. I know it is kinda random. But Lilly was forced to go Two years ago and has fallen in love with the competition and rhythm. So let's continue, shall we…

2 weeks later: with Lilly at dance practice. 5:03am

"LILLY! YOU ARE LATE!" William screamed at the top of his lungs. His British accent filled the hall with a loud boom of echoes.

"I am sorry Willikins. Selena kept me up talking about the new choreography you made up and quite impressed she was." She said smoothly as she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, he blushed slightly.

" Fine. Let's get started, now. Shall we?" He said as more of a statement and Lilly nodded.

The dances they practiced were the waltz, quickstep, and Cha Cha. The final dance to practice was the Mambo. By now the whole studio had crammed themselves into the tiny room to watch them dance. The music to Mambo #5 came on and The pair shimmied and twirled in such a fashion that even if it was below freezing the whole crowd would be fanning themselves. Lilly's long blonde hair and red dress swirled around her partner. As William held her steady, they seemed perfect for each other. Both had blonde hair and were lean and fit. Yet, William was more conservative and Lilly was extreme. So, the pair was great friends but nothing ever went further in the romance department. The dance ended in a perfect dip. The crowd seemed hypnotized at first and then it erupted into clapping and amazement. Lilly and William smiled and Selena ran up and kissed William on the lips, which turned into full make out session. Until someone coughed loudly, the couple pulled apart both a deep shade of purple. Lilly laughed it off as she ran to her bag. Her elbow was soon grabbed and pulled into someone.

The voice questioned, "How come I never knew you enjoyed to ballroom dance?"

When Lilly remembered who's voice it was that was whispering in her ear, she shivered. Their last meeting was full of heat and passion. Yet, his voice seemed hurt and cold.

Lilly swirled around to face him and his eyes seemed to brighten.

" Joe? Joey!" Lilly grabbed the boy into a hug.

"What are you doin' here?" After the hug, Lilly noticed a shot of pain and confusion spread on his face. Yet, She chose to ignore it.

"I came to see Selena and her boyfriend William. But look what I find?! Little Lilly dancing the breath out of everyone in the room." Joe smirked slyly. And Lilly blushed slightly. They stood silent until Lilly spoke up.

" Hey. I gotta get changed. But would you like to go hang out afterwards?" Joe nodded and sat on the bench waiting for Lilly.

Lilly exited wearing bright Yellow short shorts, and a blue, white and green tank top along with lime green cutout heels. Her hair was wavy and long and touched the upper half of her back. She looked absolutely stunning. In fact, Joe's jaw looked like it was about to break from how far it was dropped. Lilly giggled at Joe's stance. When he finally realized she wasn't a mirage. He blushed profusely and walked over with her to the starbucks on the corner.

They ordered their usual: Joe Hot chocolate and Lilly a double chocolate frappicinno.

And for the next Ten minutes sat awkwardly in silence, unsure of what to say. When Lilly brought up the subject of Selena and asked how he knew her. Joe went into a long story of how Selena was Hannah's backup dancer, yadayada, be came great friends, yadayada and so on….

Then Joe rambled on about pointless subjects trying to avoid the one in both their minds. When he blurted out one single question.

" Why?" Lilly looked up and replied. " Why what?"

" Why did you not call me?"

" Well I have been busy…." Joe seemed really hurt. " and You never gave me your new phone number."

Joe looked up into Lilly's eyes and asked, "Did ya miss me?"

" Of Course." Lilly sighed heavily and went back to her frappiccino.

He smirked at Lilly's distraction and leaned in real close. He was hovering around her, when he whispered, " I missed you more than you could ever know."

He whipped her around and lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. And he leaned in. He kissed her. His lips placed perfectly on hers. Their lips moved in synch with each other. Joe could feel the heat and pressure. He felt the rush in his body like no other. He was addicted. Yet, then it stopped. The passion was gone all because she pulled away.

"Joe. Joe. Joe, I can't do this. I am sorry. But, this is too much too fast." Lilly whispered and ran as tears streamed down her face. She ran to the alcove at the beach. The hot sand heated my toes. And she felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown. There were too many things rushing through her head. Too many thoughts and ideas, tot many to conquer in one brainstorm.

Joe was left. She ran and did not look back. Joe was sad. He started to think that Lilly did not like him. But, when he thought back to the kiss they shared. He knew. She had to feel the same way. So, he would just hav to fight hard for her heart. He would place himself everywhere she turned. Until , she solved her feelings and came back to him.

Ikno Lame ending…. Tell me what to do I jus don't kno

Luv ur comments always…

The Quadruple R + FM :

REST

Relax

Read

review

For

Me!

Yay!

Luv u all…. Aim me


	5. A surprise?

Dedicated to Mo Mo

**Dedicated to Mo Mo**

**Chapter 5: **

Lilly ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart was beating faster with every step. She couldn't believe after all this time, new feelings arose from inside. These feelings, like butterflies fluttering in her stomach, had never came up before. All the time they had spent together, those years before. They were best friends not lovers. But, the electricity felt was real. There was sparks felt with each touch. And when he breathed his hot breath while reading over her shoulder- She almost melted with want. No! She would not give into the temptation of Joe's sexiness. She sighed and came to a sharp halt when she knocked into someone around the corner.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joe Jonas sat in the starbucks. Smiling slyly, he stared at his cooling beverage. He was in a daze from the planning. When his iPhone rang.

(**Joe, **_Nick)_

**Ello?**

_L..O..L..O..L-O-V-E._

**No! not again!**

_Ha Ha HEHEHE!_

**What is wrong with you?!**

_Na-NA-Nothing! Hehehe.._

**OH…K?! What do you want?**

Uh… well there is someone here your

_Gonna want to see._

… **Um who is it?**

I can't tell you… then it is not a surprise

…**.UHUH! Ok. Will I actually like the surprise?**

_Well I did._

…

Joe? Joe, You there? JOE!

…**Huh? Ok. I'll be there in a couple minutes.**

Ok. Come on! And soon!

**Alrite. I will be there soon.**

_Ok. See ya._

**Peace Out Brotha!**

-end of convo-

Joe sat there for a couple more minutes starring at the now empty cup in front of him. Who was it? What was it? Why is it a surprise? (all these and more were stuffed into Joe's mind)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo

**Who is it? Duh.duh.DUH!**

**Ok I know it was short, but I just had a huge surprise party thrown for me… So I got to go… Hey I need some auditions for a girl who broke Joe's heart…**

**I'll be waiting! **

**-peace, love, and a broken heart-**

**myka**

**aka**

**njlove63**


	6. author's note: PLZ READ!

WHAT I NEED… WHAT I NEED…

**Hey everybody! Ok well I wanna add a person for the "surprise for Joe." So, Please if ya want the part just tell me this…**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Looks:**

**Sayings:**

**A Little story of why you are here in California:**

**Thanks everyone! For enjoying my story! Can't do this without you… So keep on reading and completing the Quadruple R's + F.M.**

**Read **

**Rest**

**Relax**

**And**

**REVIEW!**

**For**

**Me!**

**(lol)**

**-peace, love, and a broken heart-**

**myka aka njlove63**


	7. U can't touch this

For all the fans who love a good twist here it is… Read for more information…

**For all the fans who love a good twist here it is… Read for more information…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxo**

Joe's mind wandered as he thought of the "surprise". What could it be? A donkey? Nah. Oh how about a UNICORN! Yeah one that could speak English in a high pitched voice…_CHARLIE! CHARLIE COME TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!( lol) _Then again Joe wanted to keep his kidney so Nah! He walked the couple blocks to his brothers and his apartment. Stepping inside and seeing someone he most definitely did not expect.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoox

Lilly knocked into a petite brunette who was by far much taller than her. She hadn't seen her in years.

" Leighton?! What are you doing here?!" Lilly practically screamed at the girl standing tall above her.

" Well, I came to visit my lil' cousin! No duh!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

" What do you want? Money, drugs, money, shelter, Money…" Lilly spat in an annoyed tone.

" Lillsie, I have changed! I swear on aunt Petunia's stack of soap opera videos." Leighton spoke evenly to her younger cousin. She smiled as her slender fingers crossed behind her back.

Lilly took a slight ease with Leighton's comment. But, she knew something was up.

" Well Lei, are you planning to stay with me?" Leighton nodded at Lilly's question. As Lilly sighed as the two walked the crowded boardwalk to Lilly's sea front cottage.

"Brandon! We're Home! Brandon!" Lilly yelled and hollered as the two girls entered the living area.

Leighton gazed over the many photos of Brandon and Lilly. Few were of her mother and father or the rest of the family. But who would blame Brandon about the missing photos. That was apart of Brandon's life that was to be forgotten. I mean Lilly was so little, it was to hard for her to actually understand.

Lilly watched as her cousin's pale green eyes watched the many photos. She picked up her cell and called her brother.

" Brandon?! Yes, this is his sister. Please and thank you…

Brandon! Yes? Hey it's me. You'll never guess who I just bumped into… Lei! I know I asked her what she wanted…

No she said- No.. uh huh… Ok . I will see you soon. Bye Brad!"

Lilly grabbed the handle to the refrigerator. Scavenging the tight compartment for any food. When her eyes came upon a pitcher of sweet tea. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter, U can't touch this by MC Hammer blared over the radio. Leighton and lilly jumped into the living room and started to dance. ( think the dance Charlie's angels did in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle/ Luv that movie)

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard_

_Makes me say,"oh my lord thank you for blessing me_

_With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"_

_It feels good_

_When you know you're sown_

_A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat-uh!_

_U can't touch this_

Lilly jumps off the couch and flips, while lip sings the words.

_I told you homeboy_

_U can't touch this_

_Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know_

_U can't touch this_

_Look in my eyes,man_

_U can't touch this_

_Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics_

_U can't touch this_

Lei does the moonwalk and pops and locks, while "singing" backup.

_Fresh new kicks and pants_

_You got it like that now you know you wanna dance_

_So move out of your seat_

_And get a fly girl and catch this beat_

_While it's rolling_

_Hold on_

_Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on_

_Like that_

_Like that_

_Cold on a mission so fall on back_

_Let 'em know that you're too much_

_And this is a beat_

_They can't touch_

Lilly gliding on the floor flailing her legs in an out.

_Yo! I told you_

_U can't touch this_

_Why you standing there, man?_

_U can't touch this_

_Yo,sound the bells, school is in, sucker_

_U can't touch this_

_Give me a song or rhythm_

_Making 'em sweat_

_That's what I'm giving'em_

_Now they know_

_You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show_

_That's hyped and tight_

_Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe_

_Or a tape to learn_

_What it is going to take in the '90s_

_To burn the charts_

_Legit either work hard or you might as well quit_

_That's the word,because you know_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

Lei is just turning and spinning.

_Break it down_

_Stop. . . Hammer time_

_Go with the flow_

_It is said_

_That if you can't groove to this_

_Then you probably are dead_

_So wave your hands in the air_

_Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair_

_This is it for a winter_

_Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner_

_Move slide your rump_

_Just for a minute, let's all do the bump_

_Bump bump bump_

_Yeah, U can't touch this_

_Look man, U can't touch this_

_You better get hyped_

_Boy 'cause you know ya can't_

_U can't touch this_

_Ring the bell, school's back in_

_Break it down_

_Stop. Hammer time_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_Break it down_

_Stop. Hammer time_

_Every time you see me_

_The Hammer's just so hyped_

_I'm dope on the floor_

_And I'm magic on the mike_

_Now why would I ever_

_Stop doing this?_

_When others making records_

_That just don't hit_

_I've toured around the world_

_From London to the Bay_

_It's Hammer, go Hammer, M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer_

_And the rest can go and play_

_Can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_U can't touch this_

_Yeah,U can't touch this_

_I told you, U can't touch this_

_Too hype, can't touch this_

_Yo, we outta here, can't touch this_

Lilly is jumping and flipping. While Lei is laughing, Brad comes through the door to the hallway. And halts in his tracks. His eyes widen and his tanned skin goes pale.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

I AM MAKING U WAIT FOR Joe'S SURPRISE!

What is wrong w/ Brandon?

Oh ! u'll hav top wait to see!

Review and a I type faster

Ur fav fanfiction writer…

-myka aka njlove63-


	8. Invites and guests

Alrighty oh

Alrighty oh! My fans…. I have not updated in forever!! So I reviewed my auditioners and replys! Which I am grateful for!!So I thought long and hard, even had alittle help with the decision… but We (I and Lindsay… u know who u are!) have choosen!

Drum Rolls Plz!

(rap-pa-tat-tat-tah-raapittee-tat-TAH!)

The winner is…..

Rbylove!! Yayayayayayay! And now back to this lovely story!

A curly brunette sat and was chatting with Nick when Joe barged through. He paused in his tracks as he saw the same blue eyes piercing into his own. It reminded him of all the times they had shared.

_A raven-haired boy and a long, curly haired brunette walk hand-in-hand laughing loudly._

_The couple dancing humorously and singing to the radio._

_Two teenagers leaning in and kissing deeply._

"_I can't Joe. Not anymore. I can't kid myself and your heart." Her voice still rang._

_A teary-eyed Joe and a emotionless girl walking away._

Her soft lips pealed into a smile as she stated, "What up Joe?!"

Nick smiled as Kevin walked in and nodded. Joe muttered a reply and Nick frowned. Kevin looked up from his texting and cocked his head slightly. Joe shrugged it off and sat away as far as possible.

Joe sat like a statue as the glasses clad girl straightened up. Nick fell back into the conversation and the girl nodded ever so often. The brunette girl looked longingly at Joe's fallen head.

Nick sighed and looked at Joe expectantly. Joe just got up and left for the Kitchen. They room watched him as he exited and Kevin was about to get up and follow, when the girl got up instead and followed Joe's path.

Joe's head was stuck in the refrigerator and she giggled as she approached. She leaned on the fridge's open door, smiling flirtatiously.

Joe shook his head as he removed his head from the chilled box.

"AWWW! COURTNEY!" he screamed in a high pitched tone and she burst into laughter.

Courtney leaned forward and kissed him of the lips. She tried to deepen it when his cell phone went off.

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me _

_You make me feel so good inside _

_And I just want to be close to you _

_You make me fell so alive _

_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like _

A natural woman

She eyed him suspiciously as he blushed and answered the phone.

(Joe/**Lilly)**

yella?

**Low…. Yellow… to you too!**

Hey! Not you too!

Yep! Nick has funny little sayings!! Haha..hehe

Well, are you calling to annoy me or was that it?!

Woah! Mr. Grumpy pants…. Well, me and my brother are having a barbeque and I just wanna know if you and your brothers would like to come?

Hmmmmm… lemme think… NO!

Awwwww come on! Joez! I'll make my famous sweet tea! I'll wear that teal sundress that you love! Plus I want you to meet someone! PUHWEAZE! Purty Puhweaze!

_Sighing lightly and smiling widely. _You got a deal Ms. Truscott! I want my tea fresh and sweet!

You got it! And Thank you! Don't forget to tell your brothers: Tomorrow 7:30. Cya! Toodles! Joezie! (Joe blushed)

Buhbi, birdie!

-end conversation-

Courtney stared in awe. _Had he moved on so quickly?! _

"You really love her don't you?" Courtney worded to Joe as he closed his phone.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Joe asked skeptically at the brunette.

"This birdie girl. You are inlove with her aren't you?" she asked again.

Joe blushed lightly and nodded, "I think I am."

Courtney grinned and walked over to him hugging him and saying, "I'm glad you finally moved on."

"It was really hard. But I am glad too." Joe replied.

Both pulled away from their embrace and Joe walked into the living room and told his brothers about the barbeque.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Brandon walked into the festivities and stared in awe. She looked exactly like Aunt Ophelia. She had her hips and Uncle Hamlet's plump lips. Her hair was as fine as silk, she was they spitting image of Grandma Josephine.

"Leighton! Why are you here?!" The blonde muscular boy yelled to the slender brunette glared to him.

"Spending quality time with my Lil cuz." Lei barked as she wrapped her arm around Lilly.

Both girls smiled and Brandon sighed. Lilly told them of her plans for a barbeque. Both agreed and decided to help.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

The Jonas brothers and Courtney stood at the door and waited to be let in. A tall girl answered the door, Kevin stared in awe. She allowed them entrance and Joe saw Lilly in her teal sundress. He sighed and smiled brightly. Nick just watched Courtney as she introduced herself. Miley was also there but she was helping Brandon with the grilling. Miley kissed Brandon on the cheek and laughed as he turned a bright red against his tan skin.

Brandon saw Lei watching intently and he glared at her. She turned away, but not without her infamous smirk. Brandon's thoughts were soon clouded by the thoughts of what to tell Lilly about her and the family.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

OOOOOOOO LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!

What does Brandon need to say?!

What about Courtney?!

Where's Oliver?!

All these and more will be answered….

Just as soon as you click the little blue button!

It calling your name! Hear it!

_Come press me! Press me! (Your Name) , you know you want to! DOOOOOOOO IIIIT!_

LUV YALL!

CYA!

-Myka aka njlove63

ROAD TRIP!


End file.
